The Flash: Flash Vs Bolt
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Thank you for the reviews on part one, here's Part 2 please enjoy) Barry and Iris's relationship has just Begun, while Ra's Al Ghul on the hunt for a new opponent: there is a new speedster in town, will Barry take down this silver speedster or will he fall.


Flash Vs. Bolt

(Here is the 2nd part of the love and revenge trilogy)

2 Months after Barry and Iris got together for the first time in what seemed like ages to some people, she closed down her Blog now that she understood the whole situation, Eddie was not happy that his Ex-girlfriend had gotten together with her best friend Barry Allen.

Joe was grinning from ear to ear since he walked in on them booth kissing in the main room, mostly because he one the bet with Cisco on how long Barry and Iris finally gave in, Being the super heroes girlfriend was tough but it was worth it to her now she had the man of her dreams in her arms every night.

Central City power distributor:

"Get that power conduit stable" the foreman shouted as everyone scrambled to keep the levels stable, Star Labs had sent out a signal to Barry letting him know about the situation brewing and he kissed the sleeping form of his girlfriend on the forehead before speeding away, Joe entered from the kitchen and found a message left by Barry for Iris and Joe

'Trouble with City Power grid, be back soon' the note said and Joe called Star Labs who verified that the power grid was fluctuating rapidly like nothing ever seen before.

Barry arrived on the scene and his eyes widened in shock, at the centre of the flashing bolts of the one destroyed generator stood a man, a man in a silver suit, Barry had no idea what to expect from this clown until he was hit by a burst of lightning from this new Meta-humans eyes sending him spiralling through a fence and onto a parked car.

"Urgh that hurt" Barry grumbled "Guys we got another shocking Meta-human on our hands" Barry did not see what happened next coming, nobody could have… his new opponent super sped at him and began pummelling him with Mile a minute punches, Blood splattered from Barry's nose and mouth until he saw an opening and took it, swinging his left arm around he landed a heavy blow to this silver speedsters face, his opponents blood stained fist.

'Better get Star Labs to analyse that' Barry made a mental note.

The 2 speedsters began battling heavily against each over, with every punch Barry now landed seemed to get deflected by some sort of electrical shield that surrounded his opponents body, shockwaves exploded from them clashing heavily until the silver speedster turned back to the flash and smirked "Catch you later" he sped away.

"Oh no you don't" Barry grumbled as he gave chase, the silver speedster was fast but Barry was still the fastest there was except for Reverse Flash who toyed with him that Christmas.

Above the city the sight of the Silver and red blurs twisted and turned from corner to corner, Barry was not giving up this chase and the silver speedster knew it, dropping out of speed seconds ahead of Barry had surprised Barry so he missed his target, Barry slid to a stop and turned to the Meta-human whose eyes were brightening up, Barry launched himself at him fast but was hit by a full power of lightening to his chest sending him flying into an alley dumpster, Disoriented and weak Barry looked up and noticed he had lost his opponent who escaped using Barry's disorientation as his chance.

"What the hell was that?" he clutched his chest and breathed deeply before speeding back to Star Labs.

Star Labs:

Barry was laid up on the bed while Caitlin checked him over "Ok the lightening that he hit you with has slowed your healing process so your body is trying to compensate for it" she tapped away on her pad.

"Ok thanks" he smiled as Iris helped him up "anything on the blood I got from him Cisco?" Barry called and Cisco shook his head "not yet man"

Barry nodded as Doctor Wells and Joe joined him and Iris by the suit "What can you tell us Mr Allen?" Doctor Wells asked and Barry sighed "Ok first off I am quite upset, I've had my ass handed to me by 2 speedsters one of them was holding one hell of a grudge against me and now this new one who is hell bent of chaos" Barry took a deep breath before continuing "Ok the man was wearing a silver suit, he had like a symbol on his chest with 2 lightning bolts going through a skull"

Joe snorted "Classy"

Doctor Wells nodded his head in agreement.

"Anything Else Mr Allen" he asked and Barry nodded his head "Ok when I first hit him it seemed to surprise him like he had not expected it, then when I kept hitting him again it seemed to be fuelling some sort of barrier around his body, with every punch I sent at him, it grew stronger"

"We better find this man before he causes more trouble" Joe was about to dial the precinct when Cisco called to them all "I found him!"

Barry, Iris, Joe and Doctor Wells entered the room as Caitlin joined Cisco at the main computer switch, the Silver speedster's real identity popped up on screen causing Joe's eyes to widen in shock "His name is…" Joe cut Cisco off "Marcus Riley"

Barry turned to Joe "You know him Joe" Iris was curious too, this was a whole new world to her so she had to get used to everything including her super powered boyfriend which came with a few perks for her.

"He was an Central City homicide detective, he was suspected of working with the local crime family, Evidence would vanish along with potential witnesses under his watch but there was never any evidence to prove it, the night Doctor Wells Particle accelerator exploded he had disappeared from internal affairs sight, everyone thought he was dead" he looked back to the screen "Apparently we were all wrong"

Barry kissed Iris softly before heading over to his suit, Joe called after him "Barry you need to be careful, Marcus is a trained killer… Special Forces… I've seen him fight and believe me Barry, fighting him in hand to hand is suicide"

Barry turned to Joe "Suggestions?" he asked.

"Don't let your guard down, keep your distance and wait for an opening" Joe grabbed his shoulder softly "and more importantly keep moving"

Barry nodded his head and super sped away, Caitlin looked to Iris and she saw the look in her eyes, it was the same she had when she watched Ronny go down to the Particle Accelerator that night, Iris willed herself to be strong but soon Joe pulled her into a hug "He'll be fine" he whispered trying to convince himself more than he was her.

Round 2:

The Silver speedster was robbing a nearby bank when Barry arrived, Marcus turned and grinned "The Flash… we meet again"

"It's time for you to stop Marcus, surrender yourself now before this ends badly for you"

Marcus knew he was not as fast as the Flash but he was 2 times the size and strength as well as he was able to shoot lightning from his eyes, all the Flash had was speed.

Marcus fired a round of lightning at Barry but Barry dodged it and soon Marcus advanced onto his opponent going in for the attack, Barry ducked and dived back away from Marcus's moves, 'Keep moving' Joe's words echoed in his mind.

Cisco monitored Barry's vitals carefully with Iris watching too, she wanted to support her boyfriend in this new fight with a Meta-human who was pretty powerful.

Barry was trying to formulate a plan as he ducked and moved away, knowing hand to hand was pointless seeing how Marcus was former Special Forces.

'Ok step 1: stun him'

'Step 2:…' he lost himself at that point cause whenever he saw an opening he went for it only to hit the shield around Marcus's body and knocking him back.

"His shield is too strong" Barry sped to the farthest side of the room needing to catch his breath.

Marcus closed his eyes and soon everything electrical around him started pumping into his body.

Iris yelled into his earpiece "Barry get out of there please!" she pleaded.

"I can't. I need to stop him" Barry was determined to finish this fight and suddenly he remember something from before, his fight with Tony.

"Guy's would a super-sonic punch break his shield?" he asked and they shrugged their shoulders to each over in response "We don't know, we have no idea how powerful that shield is" Caitlin said firmly down the mic and into his earpiece.

I have to try" he looked back and sped out the doors of the bank leaving a laughing Marcus in his wake, Barry sped down the long stretch from the bank going and going until he came to a complete stop.

"Here goes nothing" he whispered to himself shaking himself ready, loosening himself up "Joe are you in position?" he asked and Joe nodded confused why he was in the alley in the back of the bank.

"Hold on" Cisco muttered and Caitlin looked to Cisco concerned, Iris's heart was pounding in her chest "When he face Tony he was 5.3miles away" Cisco informed and Caitlin shrugged and Cisco grinned "He's now 6'8 miles away"

Iris and Caitlin looked to each over before they both said warningly to the speedster "BARRY!"

"I love you Iris" he said before launching himself straight towards the bank, rapidly picking up speed, car windows shattering as he super sped past them, pushing his body harder than ever before Cisco was jumping in his seat with excitement before shouting "900mph and rising fast… WOO!" Barry was pushing himself hard and he was yelling as he was being to feel groggy but he ramped up his speed and Cisco looked in shock "999MPH!"

Yelling as he threw everything he had at the last minute into his speed he blew through the doors of the bank luckily the bank was empty when Marcus invading when Barry smashed into Marcus, the windows exploded outwards as the foundations and outer walls crumbled from the impact, Smoke covered the police eyes so they could not enter.

Joe had managed to Carry his young heroic kid from the scene before dumping Marcus into his trunk, Barry's pulse was fast and stable but he was paler and as for Marcus: he had taken the impact hard as his shield was smashed from his body from the impact, his silver suit was torn and blood seeped from his mouth, Barry on the other hand: his suit was dirtied and ripped from the impacted, his head was cut and bruises were clear on his face.

Star Labs:

Joe and Doctor Wells returned to see Barry laying on the bed unconscious from the impact but mostly weak from pushing his strength into the incredible display of power and not to mention foolishness, he had to give his kid another lecture when he wakes up but what made him smile was the fact that Iris was curled against Barry on the bed, her arms circled around his body, tears were evident on her cheeks.

Caitlin left the sleeping speedster and his girlfriend alone in the room so they could be alone, she closed the room off and turned to Joe and Doctor Wells with stern expression "As Barry's personal physician I am obliged to see he gets the full rest he requires" Joe looked to Doctor Wells who held a hand up in surrender before turning away, a small smile playing on his face as he thought back to Barry's impressive display of power, he needed another trip to his secret room.

Joe smirked to Caitlin and folded his arms "And why is Iris allowed and I'm not?"

Caitlin smiled "1: it is a doctor's prerogative to see the patient has the woman he loves by his side, 2: Iris paid me so she could have first crack at lecturing Barry when he wakes up"

Joe laughed heartily knowing his daughter was behind it.

Starling City; Arrow Cave: **(Green Arrow: "We don't call it the arrow cave!")**

Felicity Smoak and Diggle were working on the computers when the beeping began, Felicity froze in shock and fear knowing what it was about, Diggle looked to her confused before looking "Ra's Al Ghul located… Central City" he read and Felicity dialled in the number for Star Labs.

Caitlin answered the phone "Star Labs"

"Caitlin… its felicity" her said shakenly.

"Hey Felicity, Is everything ok?" she asked concerned for her friend.

"Is Barry there?" she asked and Caitlin looked to the window watching the unconscious speedster sleeping with Iris on the bed, wrapped tightly in her arms.

"No, he's busy" Caitlin couldn't tell Felicity the truth, not after what happened with Oliver.

"When you see him… Tell him Ra's Al Ghul is on his way to Central City" and with that Felicity hung up the phone, leaving a shocked Caitlin holding the phone.

Barry was going to be pissed when he wakes up.

Waking Barry:

Iris woke to the soft feeling of lift pressing against her temple and then her nose and finally her lips, she couldn't help but joke "Easy there speedy" she giggled and he grinned bright "Morning beautiful" he said and she replied "Good morning yourself"

His hand slid their way up her back as she drew him in for another deep kiss, fuelled by passion and love unlike before, they would not have stopped it had not been for Joe knocking the window and scaring them from their own world.

"Let me guess… another lecture" Barry guessed and Iris giggled "Yeah and you got one coming from me too"

Uh oh, 2 lectured from both Wests… The Flash's worst nightmare" he cried dramatically causing them both to laugh heartily at the thought that was until they saw the look on everyone's face.

"What's going on?" Iris asked.

Joe walked closer and pulled his kids into a hug "I'm sorry son" he whispered, Barry looked confused before looking to Caitlin "Barry… He's here"

"Who?" he asked seriously concerned and confused.

"Ra's Al Ghul" they watched as Barry's eyes became darker, his anger flared as he remembered he had a debt of honour to repay, Ra's Al Ghul killed Oliver Queen now Barry was going to make him pay for killing his friend.

This fight was only just beginning.

(I am glad you enjoyed the first part, and I hope you enjoy this sequel… working on the sequel now The Flash: The blood of the Flash)

Lycanboy666


End file.
